Crazy Thing Called Love
by Staybeautiful7
Summary: She is the good girl, he is the bad boy. Get the picture? Jack moved and broke his promise to Kim he made before he moved. Now he is back in Seaford with girls falling head over heels for him. Will Kim ever forgive Jack for what he did, and will Jack ever realize his true feelings for the girl of his dreams before its to late?
1. Chapter 1: New Guy

**A/N: Hello Beauties this is my first fanfiction... ever! I really want to make this a long story so ya, I usually won't do authors note in the beginning, only sometimes!**

**Disclaimer: Me No Own Kickin it **

**- - On with the story- -**

_Flashback Flashback_

_"Hey Jack", ten year old Kim called to her best friend. "Hey Kim guess what" Jack said nervously, "what is it Jack you seem upset" Kim said noticing something was wrong with her best friend. "Well today my parents said we are moving away for five years, because my dad got this job in Washinton, D.C" Jack said in a depressed tone. "When are you leaving" Kim asked him with no emotion showing, "in two days" Jack answered slowly. Kim looked on the verge of tears, and Kim Crawford never cries. Jack noticed this and told Kim that they still had two days left together. "I know Jack but that doesn't change the fact that you're leaving for five years" Kim told Jack. "How about we I spend the night at your house till I leave" Jack said trying to cheer her up, "don't you have to pack" Kim once again said with no emotion. "Well yes but I think my parents won't mind doing that for me. "Ok fine" Kim said finally giving in._

_The day had finally arrived the day that Kim was dreading not only because her best friend was leaving but because deep down inside Kim might sort of have a crush on Jack, but she is only ten years old so what does she know about relationships and things like that. Once Kim was awake she woke Jack up who was on the couch in her room since he was spending the night. Once they were both up they went down to breakfast and ate in complete silence. Kim wanted to say something but she couldn't get herself to say it._

_"I still can't believe that your moving" Kim told Jack. "I know neither can I" Jack said, "just promise me one thing" Kim said, "anything Kim" Jack told her. "You'll never forgot me" Kim said "never" Jack said. "I'll call you everyday, I promise" Jack promised Kim. They hugged one last time, and then Jack left._

_Jack kept his promise, well sort of. He called for the first couple of months, but then he stopped calling suddenly. Kim was really hurt when he stopped calling. But not as hurt as when he forgot there friendship university. _

_Kim called him that day, thinking he just forgot to call her. But when he answered her he acted like it was just any other normal day. Then he said the thing that literally crossed the line, "hey Kim I am sorry but I have to call you back, my friend Emily just came back from her trip and she asked me to come over when she got back. "But don't worry you're still my favorite, bye Kim". "Bye Jack"_

_From then on Kim didn't speak to Jack even if he called she just didn't answer the phone, eventually he stopped calling. But Kim will never forget the last words she said to him, "Bye Jack"._

-()-

5 years Later

Kim POV

"Kim Kiimmm kiimmm KIIIIIMMMM!" Yelled Grace O'doherty my best friend, "what, what could you possibly want at six in the morning Grace" I asked her, I am not a morning person as you can tell. "Well for one we have school and there's this rumor going around that this really cute guy is coming to our school, so I was thinking maybe I could like flirt with him and possibly get you know Jerry jealous?" Grace said. I then thought of something she probably hadn't even thought of, "Gracie-bell" I said very calmly, "You don't even know this guy besides it's just a rumor, keyword rumor!" I told her, but then she said, "I know I know but still he might be cute" Grace said. "I give up" I finally said, "oh come on Kimmers lets just get ready". "Um Grace you're already ready" I said pointing at her things and the outfit she was wearing. "Oh ya I forgot, well then you need to get ready" Grace told me.

Time Skip at school (still Kim POV)

"Kim am I going crazy or is there really a mob of students standing outside the school" Grace asked me, I looked to where she was pointing and saw a mob of students crowding around something or someone. "No Grace I don't think you're going crazy" I told her. "Ok good. "I wonder what's going on" I asked her "Well let's find out" she said while dragging me over to the mob of students. Once we got to the crowd Grace started pushing everyone to get to the middle which was what everyone was interested in. She kept telling everyone, "move it people, or else". You see me and Grace do karate at the Bobby Wasabi dojo with some of our other friends Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Brody. Grace is a Yellow Belt and so is Jerry, Eddie is a Green Belt and so is Milton, and I am a first-degree black belt.

Once we got to the middle I see who everyone is staring at, I am guessing he is the new guy. He is wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt and a skull necklace and some black skinny jeans, he also wearing some shades so you can't see his eyes. But then I see Brody come over to him he is one of the populars of course. The new kid takes his shades off and you can see his eyes. As soon as he took them off I got lost in his eyes there just so perfect, so... famailer? No it can't be him, it just can't I thought to myself. Then all of a sudden Brody says his name the name I never wanted to hear again

**What do you think? Lovee it or Hatee it?**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Till next time Beauties **


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Back

**I messed up on the first chapter Brody does not go to the Bobby Wasabi dojo he is part of the popular group!**

**Disclaimer: Me No Own Kickin it **

**- - On with the story- -**

Jack POV

So at the moment I am being surrounded by a whole lot of people! There is this one girl with beautiful honey blond hair that is staring at me, she looks really familiar, like really!

I am so happy to be back in Seaford. I have been gone for five and now that I am back it just feels great! I just feel like something is missing, actually someone, someone important. This girl is still staring at me so I take my shades of so I can get a better look at her. Once I did that her eyes widen when she looks in my eyes. I mean I know my eyes are nice but I personally think my hair is my best look. Anyways I hear Brody call my name, so I turn around and see him trying to get throgh the crowd. All of a sudden the girl with blond hair accidentally trips and I catch her.

Kim POV

Ok so now I know it's definitely him. I just can't believe that he is back already, I mean yes I knew he was going to come back eventually, but I mean I didn't think it was going to be this quickly! Gaaaah I feel like Jerry very, very confused! All of a sudden someone pushes me and I loose my balance.

At the moment I think would have been better of hitting the ground instead of landing in the arms of the one and only... Jack Brewer.

Jack POV

Once she is my arms the crowd becomes silent. Everyone is staring at us. I really don't care, because there is something with this girl, something special. I just can't figure it out. I was so in thought that I hadn't even noticed the girl had stood up. Me being me just had to say, "watch where you're going blondie" she seemed so pissed off when I called her that! "My name is Kim not blondie" she said with air quotes around blondie! "Aww is Kimmy mad" I said in a baby voice. Then next thing I knew I was on the floor, "what the hell" I said. "Don' . .EVER!" She said. Brody came over to me and said, "you don't want to mess with Kimberly Ann Crawford" Then all of a sudden it hit me like a brick, and yelled "wait Kimberly Ann Crawford!?"

**Oh my gosh beauties Thank you so much for your lovely reviews it just made me wanna keep writing!**

**Thank you also for the 21 follows and 10 favs! You guys are the best!**

**What do you think? Lovee it or Hatee it?**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Till next time Beauties **


	3. Chapter 3: Miss Me

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys its been like forever since I last updated! I am sorry it's just that I have been really busy lately you know with school starting. Anyway thank you guys so much for the 38 reviews for the whole story and 33 followers and 22 Favs! Also guys very important AN at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: Me No Own Kickin it **

**- - On with the story- -**

Jack POV

I was in a complete shock right now, I mean I can't believe I didn't recognize her. She was my best friend, well until I moved away. Oh my gosh she is probably really mad at me right now. I mean I stopped calling after a couple months, but it wasn't my fault that I stopped calling it was my family's fault. apparently since I was born I was set up in an arranged marriage. So when my parents found out that me and Kim were pretty close, they made me lose all contact with her.

All of a Sudden I hear Brody calling my name, "ya what's up man" I ask Brody. "Nothing it's just that you have been staring off into space for like 5 minutes" "Oh I have sorry it's just that I have a lot on my mind" Brody doesn't know about my forced marriage, actually nobody knows. I kinda wanna keep it that way, well until I turn 18 thats when my life turns into a living hell. So until then I have 3 years to have a real life not a life that is forced.

Kim POV

"I can't believe it" I say yelling at Grace, "I can't believe he doesn't remember me" "wait you want him to remember you?" Grace asks with a confused look on her face. "Well no but... I don't know I guess kinda" I say "Ok then wh-" "Hey blondie how bout' you and me hang out tonight at my place" Jack asked me while rudely interrupting Grace. "How about not" I responded rudely while glaring at Jack. He just stares at me like I'm crazy. "What have you ever got rejected" I asked "well actually no" he said kinda amazed at himself. "Seriously no one has ever rejected you!" I asked looked at him "Yup I've never been rejected, well until now" he said kinda upset. "How can girls stand being around you with your cockiness and all!" I asked getting really frustrated with him and upset that he has changed big time since I last saw him, I mean he used to be cocky back when we were kids but I didn't really mind I thought it was kinda... cute. "Well you see Kim once we start making out they forget about everything" he said with a smirk. "you know there was only one person who never seemed to mind my cokiness" he said. There was something in his eyes something that made wanna fall to the ground and start crying, but I didn't, instead i asked, "Who" then he looked at me straight in the eye and said the words that shocked me, "my best friend Kim, you".

**So guys I know long time no see! I really am sorry! Ok so I decided to do a little something, I am going to try to get Over one hundred reviews before the 10th chapter! And If that does happen I will upload my new story earlier than planned! Next chapter I will leave a summery of my new story and don't worry its a Kick story! So from now on I will leave this at the end of the chapter: **

**Reviews: 38**

**Follows: 33**

**Favs: 22**

**Oh and one more thing I know my vocabulary and grammar and everything in general is not the best, yes I know. But I really do try! I have dyslexia so its kinda hard you know. Ok Luv you guys REVIEW REVIEW!**

**What do you think? Lovee it or Hatee it?**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Till next time Beauties **


End file.
